1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid immersion alarm and, more particularly, to an alarm which may be momentarily immersed in water without generating a false alarm signal and which may be immersed in water and subjected to momentary open circuits which might be caused by entrapped air without cancelling the delayed alarm signal.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known in the prior art to utilize a remote transmitter to generate a signal that can be received by a fixed receiver which, in turn, actuates a mechanical or electrical response to the received signal. An example of such a device is the remote garage door activator which transmits a signal to be a fixed receiver that energizes a motor for raising or lowering a garage door.
These commonly known transmitters and receivers lend themselves to the basic principles of the present invention in that they form the base from which this invention is constructed.